dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-38880822-20190321141239
Oh look, here comes the triggered people. Let me make a nice FAQ for you guys: "Dororo is a girl! She has a VAGINA therefore she is a girl." But...Dororo insists that he's a boy (see pictures on the left)! Why wouldn't you refer to him as a boy? Imagine if you change your name from David to John and you tell your friend about it: "Hey dude, I changed my name to John so I'd appreciate it if you don't call me David anymore." "No, you were born with the name David!" '' ''"Look, I'm sorry, but my name is John and not David now." "Why the fuck are you trying to push your agenda down my throat??? Stop spreading your fucing goddamn BULLSHIT everywhere you fucking degenerate!!" See how dumb you sound now? It's the same thing with gender identity. If someone tells you they identify as a certain gender, you RESPECT THEIR DECISION AND REFER TO THEM AS SUCH LIKE A DECENT HUMAN BEING. "Stop with your gay SJW bullshit. Politics and stupid LGBT agenda don't exist in Japanese culture and anime!" Oh come on, anime has ALWAYS been political, and it ALWAYS had LGBT stuff. They just don't call it LGBT, but there are plenty shows that explore homosexual, bisexual, transgender characters. I present to you some of the most influential anime ever: Devilman - Ryo is gay and in love with Akira. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Araki says in an interview that "DIO doesn't mind if his partner is a man or a woman". Dio is bisexual. Sailor Moon - Sailor Uranus is gender non-conforming and in a relationship with Sailor Neptune. No, they are NOT cousins. Neon Genesis Evangelion - Kaworu and Shinji are in love and that makes Shinji bisexual. If you don't see the actual "I loved Kaworu" line as evidence, read the manga, play the official dating sim, you'll get some mouth to mouth action there. Revolutionary Girl Utena - Everyone is bisexual except Juri, who is lesbian. Anthy and Utena are a lesbian couple. Steins;Gate - Ruka is a trans girl. She is biologically male, but identifies as female, and would like everyone to see her as female. Hunter x Hunter - Alluka is a trans girl. Her family who DISRESPECTS her call her a "brother" and refer to her as MALE. KILLUA, the only member of the family who RESPECTS her, call her a "SISTER" and call her a "GIRL". If you disagree, think about whether you would side with the people who abuse her and disrespect her or her own brother who genuinely loves her. Also Pitou and most of the Chimera Ants are genderless. Attack on Titan - Ymir and Historia are lesbians. Marco is gay. Cardcaptor Sakura - Touya (bi) and Yukito are a couple. Sakura and Syaoran are bisexual, and Syaoran canonically had a crush on Yukito. Tomoyo is a lesbian and in love with Sakura. You're probably asking for more anime with transgender characters, so I suggest you look at Zombieland Saga, Wandering Son, Paradise Kiss, Lovely Complex, Tokyo Ghoul:re.... Not all of thse are great representation but hey THEY EXIST. Also read The Bride was a Boy if you want an autobiographical manga of an actual trans person. I guess you can't call LGBT "non-existent" when these iconic and widely acclaimed manga and anime series all have LGBT characters :)))))))))))))) and there's way more anime than the ones here. tl;dr I was really bored so I wrote this. In conclusion, all of y'all complaining about SJWs and political agenda are completely and utterly idiotic. FYI, sex and gender are different. Sex is biological and probably what all of you were referring to. Gender is not equal to sex.